Una vida que valga la pena vivir
by G.Applause
Summary: Lo miro. Tan pequeño, tan delgado, tan roto; y puedo verlo teniendo una vida mejor que la que ha tenido hasta el momento si me lo llevo, claro que puedo, y eso basta para convencerme de que este año, no estoy dispuesta a perder.


**Una vida que valga la pena vivir**

Cuando levanta la mano apresuradamente y su lengua se enreda mientras escupe las palabras habituales, casi parece una broma.

El chico a quien el destino ha elegido y a quien la suerte le ha dado otra oportunidad, sonríe confiado. El instante de pánico que ha sentido al saberse cosechado ha durado esta vez muy poco: el otro tiene prisa, a diferencia de los voluntarios esperan que más de levantar la mano y reclamar su lugar, como si se alimentasen del pánico y la tensión.

La mujercilla venida del Capitolio mueve su mano para apresurarlo. Nunca había visto a una criatura más inquieta que el muchachillo que da un pequeño salto desde su lugar, antes de que sus pies se coloquen uno al frente del otro, con más calma.

Recuerdo, hace ya lo que parece ser toda una vida, mi propia Cosecha. Yo también caminaba presurosa, con la voz entrecortada cuando me preguntaron cuál era mi nombre y yo respondí presa del pánico. Pero el chico no tiene miedo, no puede tenerlo: es un Voluntario.

Su prisa es distinta a la mía, mientras yo imaginaba que acelerando mis acciones todo terminaría rápido, él piensa que de esa forma llegará antes a la arena, y volverá como un Vencedor. La chica a su lado lo mira visiblemente curiosa, y yo los observo desde atrás, en la cómoda silla en la que me han sentado. Solo puedo ver su espalda estrecha, el cabello rubio revuelto, y las extremidades en esa incómoda etapa de crecimiento desigual producto de la adolescencia

La chica es hermosa, tanto que casi resulta incómodo mirarla. Me produce una extraña mezcla entre decepción y alivio pensar que se quedará por siempre así, congelada en los 17 años, sin poder ser nunca jamás tan bella ni llena de vida como es ahora.

Sin embargo a él sí puedo verlo. Detrás de los músculos incipientes de quien lleva toda una vida entrenando en las academias del distrito, soy capaz de ver al hombre en el que se convertirá si logra salir con vida de la arena. Si cierro los ojos, puedo imaginarlo creciendo, hasta que sus brazos y piernas sean proporcionales a su torso y su cabeza, puedo verlo enamorarse, y correteando a una bandada de niños rubios como él por la playa.

Puedo imaginarlo teniendo una vida, y eso basta.

La ceremonia acaba tan pronto como empieza. Imagino que en los distritos no profesionales se extiende tanto como lo hacía en el Cuatro durante los primeros Juegos, pero ahora, con los profesionales que reclaman sus lugares en vez de ser cosechados, no hay lágrimas ni gimoteos que retrasen las cosas.

En cambio sí hay despedidas, pero esas también son inusuales. En las grabaciones que vemos de otros distritos, como el Tres, el Siete y el Once, los tributos si son más pequeños se despiden en medio de súplicas, piden no ser abandonados, piden ser recordados incluso después de que mueran. Los mayores se dicen adiós en medio de instrucciones para los más jóvenes, y palabras de agradecimiento para los padres; pero eso no pasa en el Distrito Cuatro, ni en el Uno ni en el Dos.

Los observo. De la chica se despiden sus padres, quienes no pueden dejar de decir lo orgullosos que están de haber criado a una máquina de la muerte que se esconde detrás de una dentadura perfecta y el cabello más negro del mundo (bueno, tal vez no lo dicen con esas palabras), mientras sus amigas (probablemente también estudiantes de la academia, quienes no fueron los suficientemente buenas como para ganar el derecho a ser voluntarias) le recuerdan cuán felices están por ellas, sin esforzarse demasiado por esconder la envidia detrás de sus ojos.

Lo busco con la mirada. Me parece curioso que me preocupe tanto por él. Cuando se tiene tanto tiempo en esto como yo, tiendes a ver a todos los chicos y chicas como si fueran iguales, cuerpos ya sin vida que escoltas hasta el Capitolio, y que tienes la decencia de traer de vuelta a casa. Hasta ese momento, -hasta que el cañón suena- nadie nota que están muertos, cuando en realidad así han estado durante toda su vida, igual que el resto.

Lo encuentro. Es tan pequeño, tan delgado y tan frágil que se ha colado por entre la gente que se despide de su compañera y nadie lo ha visto. Busco con la mirada a su propio ejército de animadores, pero no los veo. No hay padres que repitan lo orgullosos que se sienten, ningún amigo que en secreto desea ser él, ni siquiera una chica quien en medio de un lamento le prometa esperar su regreso.

Está completamente solo, y no puede haber cosa más triste en el mundo que eso; en especial un día como hoy, cuando debo llevarlo conmigo, para tal vez no regresarlo jamás.

̶― ¿Usted es Mags verdad? ― pregunta cuando estoy aún a medio metro de distancia. Su voz es tan suave que casi parece un susurro, no parece venir de la misma persona que mueve sus dedos inquietos sobre la rodilla, como marcando un ritmo que sólo él puede escuchar. ―Ganó los 9° Juegos del Hambre ― añade sin mirarme.

¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Cuántos niños he visto morir desde entonces? Me acerco un poco más, y me dejo caer a su lado. En alguna parte de mi cuerpo, tal vez la cadera o la rodilla, algo cruje, y me recuerdo que no soy tan joven como antes, que debería tener más cuidado.

―Así es― le respondo. Mi voz suena extraña, por eso ya nadie me dirige la palabra, porque cada vez cuesta más entenderme, pero él parece no notarlo, o tal vez simplemente no le importa. ― ¿Ya te has despedido de todos? ―

―No, y no pienso hacerlo―

― ¿Por qué no? ― Sus ojos son tan claros que me siento expuesta al frente suyo, como si pudiese ver todos mis pensamientos –incluso el más oscuro- con la misma facilidad con la que alguien puede ver las olas romper en la playa.

―Si regreso, a nadie le importará― dice encogiéndose de hombros ―Y si no, bueno, es mejor para todos si el ultimo recuerdo que tienen sobre mí es dándoles una paliza en las escuela y no diciendo que los extrañaré, a pesar de que los he odiado durante más de la mitad de mi vida ¿no cree? Me parece más sincero quedarme aquí, recordándome que no los necesito a ellos ni a nadie ―

―En ese caso debería irme ―bromeo ―Si no necesitas de nadie no debería perder mi tiempo contigo, podría ir a la playa un rato, tal vez tomar vacaciones―

―Usted tampoco encaja aquí―dice mientras yo, con dificultad me pongo en pie. ―La he observado, siempre vuelve, pero cada vez con menos partes. Ya no hay nada para usted aquí, y para mi tampoco, al menos no una vida que valga la pena vivir―

Lo miro. Tan pequeño, tan delgado, tan roto; y puedo verlo teniendo una vida mejor que la que ha tenido hasta el momento si me lo llevo, claro que puedo, y eso basta para convencerme de que este año, no estoy dispuesta a perder.

―Finnick ¿verdad? ―pregunto y él asiente.

― ¿Qué te parece si vamos a conseguirte una vida que valga la pena vivir?


End file.
